


Morning, June 9, 2014, Zürich

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [18]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Text messaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann receives a birthday text from across the Atlantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, June 9, 2014, Zürich

_Tling_!  
  
Hermann snaps awake instantly.  
  
"If this is you, _Hasi_ , I'm going to ... thank you," he grumbles. The glow-in-the-dark hands on the clock across his tiny bedroom show nine-ten.  
  
He drags himself to the edge of his bed and his knee protests as he bends it to touch the floor. With a sharp breath and a curse for the latest air pressure change, he picks up his phone and taps in his pin.  
  
Blinking at the unfamiliar American number, he reads the newest text message.  
  
 **Message received [09:09 9 June 2014]**  
Happy birthday penpal!  
  
 **Message sent [09:12 9 June 2014]**  
Newton Geiszler, is this your phone number?  
  
 **Message received [09:12 9 June 2014]**  
yup  
  
 **Message received [09:12 9 June 2014]**  
happy 25 dude  
  
 **Message sent [09:14 9 June 2014]**  
Thank you, Newton, for taking the time to uncover my phone number and message me.  
  
 **Message sent [09:14 9 June 2014]**  
Your birthday wishes will certainly brighten my day.  
  
 **Message sent [09:15 9 June 2014]**  
May I humbly suggest you retire for the night before too long?  
  
 **Message received [09:15 9 June 2014]**  
whatevs doc  
  
 **Message received [09:16 9 June 2014]**  
sleep is for the weak  
  
 **Message received [09:16 9 June 2014]**  
whatre you working on today  
  
 **Message sent [09:17 9 June 2014]**  
My personal research.  
  
 **Message received [09:17 9 June 2014]**  
ooo mysterious  
  
 **Message received [09:18 9 June 2014]**  
wormhole model again  
  
 **Message sent [09:18 9 June 2014]**  
Yes.  
  
 **Message received [09:18 9 June 2014]**  
awesome good luck  
  
 **Message received [09:19 9 June 2014]**  
looking forward ot the paper  
  
 **Message sent [09:19 9 June 2014]**  
Thank you.  
  
 **Message sent [09:20 9 June 2014]**  
I must be off.  
  
 **Message received [09:20 9 June 2014]**  
yea yeah  
  
 **Message received [09:21 9 June 2014]**  
hbd hermann xxoo  
  
Hermann blushes.  
  
 **Message sent [09:23 9 June 2014]**  
Thank you again, Newton. Goodnight.  
  
Hermann moves through his morning routine and strolls the three blocks to his office, knee complaining quietly, with a wide smile and a light heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday present for Hermann.


End file.
